Upgrades
In BattleForge, Upgrades allow players to slightly increase a card's abilities or statistics and optionally its charges. For instance, creating a squad an from upgraded Unit card creates a unit that is analagous to veteran units in other strategy games. However, in other games, veteran units usually do not persist from match to match, while in BattleForge, once a card has been upgraded, it can be brought into any future match and, therefore, is persistent. Further, BattleForge allows player to upgrade buildings and spells in addition to creatures. While upgrades provide the player with a tangible advantage in matches, each card deck shows its level value, which indicates the number of upgrades applied to the cards in that deck. Furthermore, BattleForge Player vs Player modes attempt to keep the game fair by attempting to match players with close PvP ranking and deck levels. Also, players should be aware that upgrades do not equal strong deck-building and gameplay skills. Matches are not won and lost on upgrades alone. In fact, an experienced and strong player without upgrades should be able to easily defeat a player that has a poor deck and relies only on the strength of their upgrades. Basics While each card is quite useful in its basic form, each card in the game can be upgraded three levels with each level providing an incremental improvement to the basic card. Once a card has been upgraded, its upgrade level is indicated by a Roman numeral in the top left corner of the card and precedes the card's title. Further, squads and buildings summoned from upgraded cards indicate their upgrade level with one, two, or three tick-marks above their health bar. Card Upgrades card]] The Card Upgrade is the fundamental upgrade, which typically increases the performance of the card by improving or adding new abilities, increasing attack strength, or increasing the number of life points. In game, these advantages are applied to every casting of the upgraded card. For example, each time an upgraded Unit card is played, the resulting creature that is created will be upgraded. In addition, any units summoned by an upgraded card will have have its summoner's upgrade level (i.e. Nightcrawlers summoned by a Master Cultist). Upgrading a card requires having the specific upgrade card in inventory. Additionally, using a second level card upgrade requires the first level to be applied as well. Once a card upgrade has been obtained, a nominal fee in Gold is required in order to combine the Card Upgrade with the card. The cost depends on the level and card rarity. Obtaining Card Upgrades via PvE Players can obtain Card Upgrades by participating in either PvE and PvP matches. In PvE, upgrade cards are randomly selected from a predefined list associated with a scenario and difficulty level. Thus, finding a specific upgrade card requires searching the Loot Table and often unlocking a specific scenario and difficulty. Further, only four cards are typically distributed per match, the four cards are a subset of a larger number of cards, and the four cards are distributed among team-mates, persistent replaying of maps is required to obtain all upgrades by PvE alone. Obtaining Card Upgrades Tokens via PvP or RPvE Alternatively, in PvP/RPvE matches, players earn Tokens that can be spent to claim the upgrade cards of their choice. The cost is dependent only on the rarity of the card and the level of upgrade applied. Charge Upgrades Charge Upgrades increase the card's charge value, allowing the card to be played more often before the recast-timer kicks in. To apply a charge upgrade to a card, the Card Upgrade must be applied to it as well. Further, one duplicate of the card is required per level. Upon combining the Charge Upgrade, the duplicate card is consumed. The sole cost of Charge upgrades require an additional copy of the card and that you have the corresponding normal upgrade. The additional copy is consumed in the upgrade. Charge Upgrades do not cost Gold to apply. Removing Upgrades Removing upgrades is the opposite of how you upgrade a card. To remove charge upgrades, simply untick the charge and click apply. Removing charge upgrades comes at no extra cost or penalty, and you will get back the card you used for the charge upgrade. Removing Card upgrades comes at no additional cost, however there is a penalty; card upgrades are not refunded upon removing card upgrades. Charge upgrades have to be removed before card upgrades can be removed, so think wisely before attempting to remove any upgrades! See Also *Cards *Loot Table Category:Game Mechanics